Babysitting Sakura
by Marin Liliz
Summary: SANDBOX SOCIETY. There's trouble; in Soul Society and in the Kuchiki household. Yaoi. Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Bleach and will not make a profit out of this fic. All characters © Kubo Tite, Save a few OCs product of fangirl brainstorming. The Sandbox Society universe was invented by Bosska, Gokuma, Marianek, and MarinLiliz.

**[Content/Warnings]:** AU | Implied Mpreg | Angst

**[Notes]:** This story was previously published in **Sandbox Society** (that is meant to be a collection of related oneshots) but as it is growing as its own independent story, I've decided to have it stand alone.

* * *

><p><strong>[Babysitting Sakura]<strong>

**01.**

Byakuya sat bolt upright on the bed. Something was not right. Centuries of training told him so; centuries entirely ignored as he moved immediately giving away his position, state of awareness and foregoing all threat assessment.

The baby. It was all that mattered in this instant.

Byakuya looked to the cot by the bed; the baby was wide awake and alert as if also sensing the wrongness in the air but seemed otherwise well.

Byakuya let the relief wash over him and dismissed it as the useless emotion it was, concentrating on the distressing feeling that had awakened him. It clung to him like the scent of Renji after sex but with none of the pleasuring effects of a post-coital embrace, still he couldn't pinpoint the threat.

The grounds were quiet, a sign of the early hour, but the birds chirped in the trees, the cats prowled the roofs and the useless dogs slept on the Tea Pavilion stairs. No commotion sound from the streets and even though Kuchiki Manor was far from the main centre of Seireitei, the clangour of attack would have been heard all this way. Even Spirit Energy seemed languid and relaxed in the last hours of the night.

And still the ominous sensation raised the hairs on the back of Byakuya's neck. His prolonged inactivity and brand new condition as a birth-father were surely interfering with his senses and thought processes.

Leaving the bed, he reached for Renji's ridiculous white and pink kimono, discarded the night before by its owner at the bottom of the bed, and threw it on his back to stave off the cold. Moving to the cot, he picked the baby up, wrapping him in his green blanket, his head secured as instructed by Unohana-taichou. He smelled the baby's small tuft of red hair, a scent so unique: of baby powder and freshness and something else that was just Hikaru. Byakuya held him close against his shoulder, feeling him safe, real, intact but the uneasiness stubbornly lingered.

Commotion sounded from the main entrance of the house: a shout and voices hushed by distance, shuffling feet moving closer and sliding doors opening brought the sound further into the house. Byakuya felt his arms tightening the baby to his chest, making the child squirm in discomfort, as he strategically studied the room for exits, hiding spots and the quickest way to Senbonzakura, just before the feel of a familiar reiatsu reached and encompassed them protectively and the more discernible sound of his name was bellowed by Renji, as his husband, hair loose and troubled look on his face, slid the inner-room doors open.

Byakuya berated himself for his clouded mind and for failing to sense Renji sooner, wondering if some of the procedures Kurotsuchi-taichou had done on him during the preparation of his pregnancy and the consequent hormonal unbalance resulting of childbearing and birthing might have deregulated him to this extent. He had had _down_ time before and it had never affected him like so. It was grating that he would fail on something that had been as autonomic as breathing.

"Byakuya," Renji said from the door, in a mix of relief and dread, his usual silly grin at seeing his new son absent, replaced by a grave look.

"What's wrong?"

With two strides his arms were around them, holding tight and nuzzling, first Byakuya's neck, leaving a light kiss just below the ear and then the baby's face. Hikaru scrunched his nose and blinked at his dad but didn't seem startled by a face so up close, simply giving a soft mewl and settling back on Byakuya's chest, eyeing Renji.

Byakuya allowed it for a few minutes, he too needing the reassurance of their warm bodies pressed close but when Renji continued to just hold them and made no move to disentangled himself or offered any explanation, Byakuya had to enquire. And if his, "Abarai?" sounded a bit harsh and slightly distressed, it was to only natural giving the situation and the lack of forthcoming information; it was never meant to frighten the baby.

Nevertheless, Hikaru startled and complained by showing them just how powerful his tiny lungs could be. Renji took him and his green blanket from Byakuya's arms, holding him to his shoulder, swaying slowly while tonelessly humming the silly made up song about a monkey and a cherry tree that the child seemed to favour; he always quieted down when Renji sang it. Then again, he always quieted down whenever Renji was nearby.

As the baby settled, tucked under Renji's chin, his husband turned his attention back to Byakuya. "The alarm for an invasion was sounded. All divisions are on full alert," he said.

"Any idea of how it was triggered?" Byakuya questioned, trying to step into the Division captain state of mind, quickly cataloguing all that could set off an alarm such as this one.

"That's the problem, we don't know. The alarm is automatic. It only sounds in the Divisions to prevent alarmin' the intruders. Only, nothin's been sighted or registered by the sensors; Twelfth Division's already doin' their thing, tryin' to determine what went wrong. By the time I left they were still comin' up empty. Kurotsuchi-taichou wasn't a pretty sight. Well, worse than usual." Renji grimaced, no doubt picturing Kurotsuchi in his foul mood, and kept rocking the baby slowly.

"It's unusual but perhaps a malfunctioning of the alarm may be the reason," Byakuya suggested, but then there was that odd feeling in the air, as if something was disturbing the energy that made up Seireitei.

"Yeah, could be," Renji reluctantly conceded. "But there's somethin' else. Even when Ichigo and the others invaded, with Urahara-san's help I might add, we knew where they were and had a fairly good idea of who they were. This time we know shit."

"Don't swear with the baby in your arms!" Byakuya chided.

Renji had the decency to blush and mutter, "Sorry, kiddo, forget you heard that." And dropped a kiss to the baby's messy red hair. "In any case, I need to go back..."

Byakuya nodded and said, "just let me get dressed and we can go. See if you can get him to stay asleep."

"What do you mean '_we can go'_?" Renji asked in a whisper, trying not to disturbed the sleeping baby. "I came here to make sure you were all right."

Byakuya looked straight at Renji. "What do _you_ mean '_came here to make sure we were all right_'? I'm still the Sixth Division captain, if there is an invasion of Soul Society, I have to go and lead my men," he said, his voice raising.

The baby fussed, whimpering under Renji's chin. "Keep it down, will ya!"

Byakuya glared at Renji as his red-haired husband tried to explain, "you've just had Hikaru, you're barely out of recovery, I assumed you would stay and protect the baby, in case this turns out to be a much more serious situation."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed, studying his husband's face. Was Renji learning from the Elders how to play the guilty card? The 'you are a _mother_ now, your responsibility is to your child' argument?

But Renji kept going. "I just came to tell you, so you wouldn't hear it from someone else or get worried if it took longer for me to get home."

No, Renji had never been manipulative; he was simply being the concerned husband. The soldier going off to war, saying goodbye to his _wife_ and child, assuring everything would go well.

Byakuya felt anger rise in him. He hissed at Renji, trying to control his voice and not wake the baby. "Just because I bore our child, it does not make me any less capable of leading _my_ Division in a mission. Or, has it turned me into a housewife. When you asked I stayed home with the baby a few months after the birth, I conceded. But I will not play your wife any longer! I will not let you go off to war and leave me here, tending to a child."

"Byakuya, I didn't mean..."

"I should have returned to my duties long ago, it was remissive of me to be absent for so long from Sixth Division captaincy." In a movement he had perfected over the years and knew to be over theatrical, Byakuya turned, his long hair flowing and left for the dressing room to put on his uniform.

Moments later, Renji followed, without the baby. Byakuya was tying his _hakama_. Wearing only his _hakama. _He could feel Renji's eyes roaming his body and when he looked his way, Byakuya could see his eyes slightly glazing with want. That was another thing that made it so frustrating. Renji hadn't touched him, _really_ touched him, since the baby had been born. Too much worry, too many sleepless nights, too many excuses and it had already been three months and...

Byakuya shifted to catch Renji's attention. Renji blushed and looked at his feet, as if caught red-handed and not simply looking at his husband.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way, it wasn't..." He took a deep breath. "I just want to protect you and Hikaru. You're... family. My family."

"I don't need protection. I have never needed protection, Renji," Byakuya said, his arms sliding into the captain's _haori_ after so long. It felt good. Right.

"You know, this is all new to me, too," Renji stated. "Being a husband, a father, marriage and responsibilities and on top of that managing the division on your absen..." Renji trailed off, his eyes widening, obviously aware of his blunder.

Byakuya took his time turning fully to face Renji, the word _Scatter_ on the tip of his tongue. Instead he said, very clearly, "this discussion is over."

"This discussion is not over!" Renji's tone was adamant. His eyes, hard.

The amusing thing was that not long ago this would have worked, Renji would have withdrawn. Decades of military indoctrination and of serving under Byakuya had trained him not to press the issue, to back down. And Byakuya would have been able to escape the confrontation and emerge victorious nonetheless. But now, Renji no longer stepped down; he was learning, finding ways to cope and educate himself in how to react to Byakuya. He was no longer just an eagerly acquiescing underling but an increasingly opinionated spouse with an alarmingly growing insight into the inner workings of Byakuya's psyche.

"This isn't how it works!" Renji was saying, too many emotions showing in his too expressive face. "It works by I sayin' my thing, you sayin' yours and us both findin' a common solution." He gestured between the two of them. "That's what a marriage is. Not you bottlin' it all up until one day you explode and cut me out for good." His breathing had quickened and hurt became the most discerning emotion on Renji's face and by the Spirits could he be any more accurate? Wasn't that exactly Byakuya's standard procedure? It was dismaying that he had allowed someone to know him so well and had done so unintentionally.

They eyed each other silently; Byakuya, hiding his shock behind the carefully constructed façade of Kuchiki Byakuya - Twenty Eighth Head of the Noble Kuchiki Family, Division Captain of the Gotei Thirteen - Renji, letting distress join the hurt on his expression, before he whispered, "I can't afford to lose you. Lose him. Hikaru is... he's a piece of me and you... and you made him heir of the Kuchiki and if in the mess of things you go and take him... I've no saying in it... I would lose him... you... forever and I-I can't have that. So please, let's talk."

It was on the tip of Byakuya's tongue - the unconditional surrender he would allow no other but Renji - when the claxon of the Seireitei invasion alarm blared through the coming dawn. Relief, of all things, passed thorough him, pooling in his gut, making his knees weak, before the anger returned in force. Outraged at his weakness and quick capitulation, Byakuya set his shoulders back and assumed his role as Kuchiki-taichou, dismissing Renji's preoccupations with a wave of his hand and a cold voice.

"This is hardly the time for such discussion."

"Fine... whatever." Renji too, hid behind masks, all emotion gone from his face. "But this isn't finished..."

"Very well." Byakuya finished dressing, before addressing the more pressing matter. "We need to ask someone of trust to mind the child."

"Someone of trust?" Renji said suspiciously. "What if this really is something serious? '_Someone' _just won't do to protect my son."

The vehemence and protectiveness in Renji's voice calmed Byakuya somewhat, putting things into perspective, but not enough for him to let go completely, so he taunted, "you can stay, then, and watch over him."

Renji bristled at that, hurt flashing in his eyes."Don't play games, Byakuya. Not with Hikaru's life."

Gritting his teeth, Byakuya suggested, "I can have Senbonzakura stay with him."

"You want to leave your three month old baby with a bloodthirsty _Zanpakutou?_ I rather leave him with Zabimaru."

"No doubt a big breasted monkey and a childish snake will be suited for looking after your three month old baby."

"And a samurai armour is?"

"He can take off the armour. He looks surprisingly human underneath it. And what's more, except for any of us, he's the only one I trust with Hikaru's life."

Renji's eyes narrowed in thought. "And you leaving you _Zanpakutou_ here, will fight how? With what weapon?"

"I expect this to be a reconnaissance mission, not a full out battle, contingencies will be made if my assessment is incorrect. And unlike some, I can use _kidou_ remarkably well."

The jibe seemed to settle Renji somewhat; the old feud between them, familiar and markedly less jarring. "Very well, have it your way. If you're coming, we have to go now." He moved back into the sleeping room, standing over the cot, a finger lightly caressing the baby's red hair.

Byakuya took Senbonzakura from its stand, where it had rested these past six months, since Byakuya had been too heavily pregnant to wield it, and unsheathed it, reuniting with an old friend, feeling its weight against his fingers.

"Senbonzakura," he said quietly, aware of Renji's gaze on them. He wasn't quite sure how to read it; was it anger, disenchantment...?

A swirl of _sakura_ petals materialised in the room, gathering before them and taking the form of a samurai warrior in full armour.

"You've called," a deep voice, said.

* * *

><p><strong>January2011©MarinLiliz<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**[Notes]:** Chiyo-san is an OC I've used a few times in my fics (Os Anos de Renji, Threads of Different Yarns and Building from the Ashes); she is a servant in the Kuchiki family and has served Byakuya since he was a child.

* * *

><p><strong>02.<strong>

"You've called," Senbonzakura said to Byakuya.

Time was difficult to measure between dimensions, but it had been too long since they had last seen each other. Even if Senbonzakura had been aware of most of what was happening with Byakuya in this realm, some told by Byakuya himself, which Senbonzakura paid undivided attention, others overheard as he _tuned in_ to this world.

Byakuya seemed weary. Not tired physically but there was something in the hard look of his eyes, in the stiff, straight line of his shoulders; things that had been softening since his liaison with Abarai had begun and were a shock to see returned. Senbonzakura looked past Byakuya at Abarai, trying to make the glare evident even through his armour mask. But Abarai paid him no attention, engrossed with the infant.

"Yes. I need a favour from you, Senbonzakura," Byakuya requested.

Senbonzakura looked back at Byakuya and, because there was nothing he would not do for him, inclined his head in assent saying, "at your orders, Byakuya."

"I need you to watch over my son." And he explained the situation.

Senbonzakura sensed the air but it was as Byakuya had described, nothing was obviously untoward with the Spirit Energy but there was something just out of senses' reach. There was, however, something more pressing troubling him. "And how will you fight if the need arises?"

"I will use _kidou_," Byakuya replied. "Will you assist me?"

Senbonzakura gave a small accepting nod and Byakuya relaxed slightly, but before Senbonzakura could speak, Abarai demanded, "ya'll need to take off that armour and wear somethin' suitable to be around a baby. Hikaru eats every four hours; ya'll ask Chiyo-san to give you the bottle, she knows exactly how he takes it. Also, he likes to be held but not so much the rockin' motion, well unless he's agitated and..."

"I'm certain I'll manage the task, Abarai," he said, although he had never tended to an infant before.

But the red-haired _Shinigami_ wasn't satisfied. "Well, I'm not! Off with the armour."

Byakuya turned the Kuchiki glare at Abarai and then said to Senbonzakura, "if you please?"

He concentrated and in a shimmer of pink light the armour dissolved into a soft purple kimono and his long hair appeared tied in a ponytail; a strict expression on his face and eyebrow raised in question at Abarai.

"I guess it'll have to do," Abarai said snidely, glaring back at both of them.

The lout was never satisfied, it seemed; Senbonzakura wondered if that was why he and Byakuya were so distant. "Your husband is very _protective_, Byakuya," he said in the same tone as Abarai. There was only so much a sophisticated man like Byakuya could find interesting and compelling in an oaf like Abarai.

The glare softened as he said, "he is." Turning to Senbonzakura he stated, "I trust you with my son's life."

Senbonzakura nodded, a hand cupping Byakuya's jaw in reassurance. "I will guard him with my life."

"Thank you." And he moved beside the cot - avoiding Abarai's enquiring stare, Senbonzakura noticed - bending down to kiss the baby's soft head.

As Byakuya said goodbye to the infant, Abarai's stare shifted to anger as it met with Senbonzakura's. On his turn of saying goodbye, he whispered, "give'im hell, Hikaru. Not a moment's rest, my boy." And kissed the baby's nose.

Another caress to the tuff of red hair and Byakuya rose, sending one last reassuring look at Senbonzakura and left the room with Abarai following him, a dark look thrown over his shoulder before closing the door softly.

Senbonzakura approached the cot, eyeing the baby for the first time. He was fast falling asleep, the eyes dropping shut and staying shut, his breathing slowing. It was still early to see whose face he would inherit, though he thought there were clear Kuchiki traits already but that fiery red hair was all Abarai. No chance of denying the paternity with this one.

* * *

><p>Senbonzakura had tried to understand Byakuya's choice of putting his child first, of actually bearing a child within his own body and subsequently leaving Senbonzakura in his sword form for far longer than usual when uncertain of the effects a Spirit Energy so close and intricate to his own would have on his unborn child, product of an experiment on male pregnancy.<p>

It had been folly and inconsequent and so wanted by Byakuya that no amount of persuasion by any involved (Abarai included) had retracted him from it. Not even the faintly sensed severance from his _Zanpakutou_.

In the end it had all surprisingly gone right; the child was apparently, and so far, perfect; Byakuya had survived both the pregnancy and the birth with little else besides a scar in his lower abdomen; Abarai was expectedly bewildered at having done little else than provide the seed that Byakuya's body had carried, and nurtured on his own and inanely proud of that garish red hair.

And Senbonzakura had been left a total of twelve months in sword form because Byakuya had been afraid during the pregnancy and too drained of energy after the birth to bring him to the material world, until now. But then again, there was nothing Senbonzakura would not do for Byakuya.

The alarm stopped blaring. Or they had found the source, or shut it down because if it was horribly annoying this far away, he couldn't imagine at the heart of Seireirei. With the baby sleeping and nothing to do for the moment, except dwell on maudlin thoughts, Senbonzakura moved to the doors that lead to the Manor grounds and tested the air. It still felt charged and as if coiled, waiting for the threat to make itself visible and sprung an attack.

He suspected that was the _Shinigami_ and respective _Zanpakutou_'s reaction to the uncertainty of the situation and not the attack itself. He had been away for the longest time but things like these were intrinsic. Someone was testing the waters, timing reactions, observing patterns in the defences of Soul Society, most likely preparing for invasion. The belligerent shadows had crept for far too long, it was time for an open war, anyway.

The time Senbonzakura had spent incorporeal had left his body constrained and stiff with stilted movements and absurd aches, clearly not even fit to protect the Kuchiki heir efficiently, let alone be an effective aid in a war. And with nothing better to do but watch a sleeping infant, Senbonzakura decided to perform a _kata**1** __; _it kept him grounded to the physical world, worked his nearly atrophied muscles and revitalized his Spirit Energy.

It had been too long since he had last practiced and while his power didn't depend on practice, his technique did and if the threat was a serious one he might be needed in this form. He moved to the space by the doors overlooking the grounds, keeping a line of sight to the baby and started a centuries old practice, immersing himself in the exercises, blocking out all external distractions.

Still it surprised Senbonzakura when a diminute woman appeared in his line of sight, hands on her hips and a very disapproving look on her face and said, "have you finished your silly moves? Because I was told you were looking after the Young Master and the child has been screaming his lungs out for the past ten minutes."

* * *

><p>He had been so immersed in the movements that he had not heard the child's very loud wailing. He bowed to the woman in penitence and said, "I apologise. I became too distracted in my exercises. Are you the one I should ask for the infant's food? Chiyo-san?"<p>

"I don't think the Young Master's problem is an empty belly," she replied, a cunning smile upturning her lips. "And yes, I am Chiyo-san."

"What could... You mean to say he needs his diaper changed?" Senbonzakura asked, trying not to think what that would entail.

"It is most likely." She nodded, pleased with his quick reasoning, but clearly amused by his dismayed look. "It is not time yet for his next meal and Hikaru-sama is extraordinarily accurate with his mealtimes. I will bring you the supplies you'll require to tend to the Young Master." And with that she left the room.

Senbonzakura approached the wailing infant, sniffing the air carefully and immediately his nostrils were assaulted by the foulest of smells. The servant had been right. He just hoped she was only playing him and not actually expecting him to clean the baby.

He was quickly disabused of that notion when Chiyo-san returned with the supplies, setting the small table she carried in and arranging everything neatly, saying, "here you are, Senbonzakura-sama. I need to supervise his bottle making. I should return in no more than half an hour." And she left him there with the smelling infant.

Senbonzakura was nothing if not decisive and assertive, so he picked up the baby, holding him at arm's length, trying to keep the horrid smell away from his refined nose, more accustomed to the delicate scent of sakura petals than to the waste of nursing infants.

The attention seemed to quiet down the Young Master, he blinked slowly at Senbonzakura and seemed calm for the moment, just soft whimpers escaping him. That or the gravitational forces had the offending soggy diaper away from the skin and his troubles were momentarily forgotten.

"I think I understand your plight, little one," Senbonzakura murmured, eliciting a barely controlled head nod, a lazy wink and the restart of the wailing.

"Alright, alright. I hear you."

Setting the child on the table, a hand on his stomach to keep him from too much motion, Senbonzakura studied all the goods supplied: the clean diaper, the wipers, the cream, the powder. Still as far away as possible, he studied the infant's clothing, quickly unclasping and releasing excited limbs before finally observing the way the diaper was fasten and decided he could do this.

He turned his face away to take a profound, cleansing breath and then set to complete his task as fast as possible with no harm to the child: diaper out, without a second glance at the offending, smelling substance in it; a _shunpo_ speed wiping of the area, efficient in cleaning all the remains of mentioned reeking substance and in reducing the contact of Senbonzakura with the wipe; the abundant application of cream, again at _shunpo_ speed, that had the surprising effect of having the baby giggling - or rather the equivalent in a thing so small – finally followed by applying the powder and the clean diaper, which was surprisingly easy to fasten.

By then the baby was in better spirits, happily gnawing on his left toes. Just to make sure all was in place, Senbonzakura lifted the child and shook him up and down very gently and was satisfied when the diaper held in place and the child let out an excited squeal, legs pumping the air vigorously.

Senbonzakura finished dressing the baby and held him to his chest, supporting the head, as he so often had heard Byakuya demand of Abarai, refraining from any rocking motion as instructed. The child cooed contently, hands grabbing for Senbonzakura's long hair and chewing with intent. He could almost understand why Byakuya had been willing to give all up for this. The satisfaction of a job well done was always elating not matter how menial the task and this - Hikaru - was most rewarding indeed.

He moved to the door to the gardens holding Hikaru close, enjoying the soft baby sounds and the fresh morning air. There was the occasional whimper, an impending doom, Senbonzakura was sure, were Hikaru to give in to the hunger but easily abated for now if Chiyo-san would return quickly.

He was aware when she approached and entered the room, much sooner than the half an hour she had threatened.

"I see you have managed to change him," she said, there was approval in her voice, Senbonzakura was most certain. "And keep him calm. A remarkable feat."

Senbonzakura allowed himself to smile, against a baby's soft head, for the first time since returning to this world, after a long year away.

Chiyo-san set about tidying up the room, removing all offending and foul smelling items and returned with a bottle of milk for Hikaru.

He sat in a chair at Chiyo-san's prompt and cradled Hikaru as she instructed, put the warm bottle to his mouth and just let him gulp it down eagerly under the wise gaze of the old maid, settling him on his shoulder to burp and just enjoy the steady weight on his arms, waiting for him to fall asleep before putting him to bed, clean and fed and immensely happy.

* * *

><p>With Hikaru finally settling back down to sleep, Senbonzakura contemplated his day trying to decide if this had been a test to his ability to take care of the Young Kuchiki Master. It seemed to be so to Chiyo-san, the way she had challenged him but could it be that it was also so to Byakuya? Was he preparing Senbonzakura to protect his son if the war became more active and he had to lead his men in battle? He wasn't sure how to react to it. His whole existence was made for war; he was a weapon to be wielded, was he being groomed to be an overqualified nursemaid?<p>

The answer came swiftly to his mind and heart. His love for his wielder, his master, was unbounded, as was his devotion and if this was what Byakuya demanded of him he would comply. Reluctantly, because this was not Senbonzakura's purpose, but he would protect this child in the stead of his father. If the worst came to happen he would guide and teach Hikaru in the ways of the _Zanpakutou_ until he found his own and assist in every manner possible in the ways of the _Shinigami_.

Senbonzakura would have done it at Byakuya's command regardless, but having met Hikaru made it unfeasible to refuse. Perhaps that had been Byakuya's purpose all along.

Chiyo-san returned to the room then, caring a tray with tea.

"I believe you deserve this,"she said, setting the tea in front of him preparing it with nearly as much attention and devotion as it were a tea ceremony and not a simple refreshment. There were also cookies, the kind he liked most.

She watched him eat and drink and then said, "I believe you will do."

He inclined his head in thanks, his mind settled on accepting whatever role Byakuya would demand of him.

In the back of his mind he could feel Byakuya returning home, his mind uneasy but no longer troubled by the threat of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong> _kata_ - an exercise consisting of several of the specific movements of a martial art, especially a pattern prescribed for defending oneself against several attackers, used in judo and karate training. From the Japanese: shape, pattern.

**_TBC_**

.

**April2011©MarinLiliz**


End file.
